Kise's biggest fan
by NLKazama
Summary: La popularité de Kise Ryouta ne cesse d'augmenter et ses fans ne se compte plus. Momoi est bien placée pour le savoir puisqu'elle s'en coltine un tous les jours. (Aokise, léger spoil sur la fin de la saison 1)


C'était toujours pareil, à chaque fois il fallait qu'elle se farcisse son sale boulot. Une fois de plus elle avait été forcé de faire le tour des marchands de journaux qu'elle connaissait pour trouver un de ces magazines pour jeunes filles qu'elles s'arrachaient toutes. Pour cause, Kise Ryouta en faisait la couverture, jeune et beau mannequin mais également membre de la célèbre génération des miracles.

Momoi avait couru comme une folle depuis ce matin, pourquoi ? Simplement pour satisfaire les désirs de son ami d'enfance, totalement obsédé par le jeune blond. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, non, elle aimait lui faire plaisir, ce qui l'énervait était qu'il se contente de seulement ces bouts de papiers glacés !

La première fois qu'Aomine lui avait parlé de ses sentiments pour Kise, elle avait bien failli s'étouffer de surprise ! Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé que son ami puisse aimer un garçon, après tout c'est bien lui qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était un amateur de gros nibards.

A l'poque personne ne l'avait remarqué, Aomine se contentait d'observer Kise dès qu'il le pouvait, et de profiter des moments où ils jouaient l'un contre l'autre. Sauf que, maintenant qu'ils étaient au lycée, l'as de la génération des miracles s'étaient rabattu sur ces revues pour jeunes filles dans lesquelles Kise posaient de temps en temps – et dont Momoi récupérait les pages qui ne concernaient pas le beau blond.

Non, décidément, son ami ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose !

Elle entra dans le lycée et monta les escaliers avec hâte jusqu'au toit où son meilleur ami devait être en train de glander, comme toujours.

Et, en effet, il était bien là, allongé, les yeux fermés. Mais il ne dormait pas. Depuis ce matin il attendait la jeune fille avec une impatience telle qu'il avait du mal à tenir en place. Un sourire vint naître sur les lèvres de Momoi lorsqu'elle remarqua la jambe de son ami bouger avec frénésie.

« Dai-chan, j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop criarde pour le jeune homme.

Il s'empara du magazine sans y jeter un regard et le fourra rapidement dans son sac.

« Allez viens, Satsuki, on va à l'entrainement. » déclara-t-il tout en se levant.

- Tu.. Tu viens t'entraîner, Dai-chan ?! »

C'était assez rare pour être souligné, Aomine Daiki, l'as de la génération des miracles allait enfin faire l'honneur à ses coéquipiers de se rendre à l'entrainement, mince, Wakamatsu n'allait pas en revenir !

« Ouais, mais c'est juste pour te remercier. »

* * *

Malheureusement Momoi ne fut pas du tout attentive pendant l'entrainement, elle était bien trop occupée à mettre au point un plan pour unir ses deux idiots d'amis. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses, après tout, elle n'était pas vraiment plus douée qu'Aomine en amour.

Elle avait finalement opter pour quelque chose de simple, et, à son grand regret, pas du tout original. Mais l'essentiel, c'était que ça marche, non ? Enfin, elle n'était même pas certaine que cela marcherait, tout était entre les mains d'Aomine, désormais.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que Daiki n'était pas allé à un entrainement, et comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait il s'était ennuyé à mourir. Il y était allé pour faire plaisir à Satsuki, mais il détestait ça, parce qu'il détestait se rendre compte qu'il s'ennuyait quand il jouait. Il le savait, bien sûr, mais le ressentir était pire encore.

Il était rentré chez lui blasé, une fois de plus, par cette journée. La maison était vide à cette heure-ci, elle l'était presque toujours d'ailleurs. Sa mère travaillait beaucoup, si bien qu'ils ne faisaient que se croiser la plupart du temps.

Il partit directement dans sa chambre, balança son sac dans un coin de la pièce et se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Il n'avait pas oublié le magazine que Satsuki lui avait apporté, il n'avait pensé qu'à ça durant l'entrainement.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il se leva puis s'empara de son sac pour partir à la recherche dudit magazine. Il le retrouva rapidement, après tout, il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans son sac.

Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta rapidement sans prêter une réelle attention à ce qu'il contenait, jusqu'à trouver l'objet de ses désirs. Aomine fixa les photos un moment, il ne savait pas s'il les trouvait vraiment belles, c'était Kise, cela suffisait.

Depuis combien de temps il faisait ça ? Comment est-ce qu'il en était venu à demander à Satsuki de lui acheter tous ces magazines ? Et surtout quand avait-il pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Kise ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus.

A vrai dire il s'était passé beaucoup de choses avant qu'Aomine ne se rende à l'évidence. Il avait d'abord ressenti plusieurs émotions sans toutefois les comprendre. Après tout Aomine n'était pas un expert en sentiments amoureux, et même s'il en avait été un il était loin de se douter à l'époque qu'il tomberait amoureux d'un mec. Il aimait les filles à la base, merde ! Il suffisait de fouiller un peu dans sa chambre pour s'en rendre compte.

Mais ça, ce qu'il ressentait, ça dépassait la simple attirance physique. Il n'aimait pas Kise pour son corps. Pour une raison obscure il s'était laissé séduire par le caractère enfantin du blond. C'était ça qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, il aimait passer du temps avec Kise, il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il faisait, où il était et surtout, avec qui. Et s'il ne le savait pas, il avait cette étrange sensation dans le creux du ventre. Crainte, jalousie, peu importe la nature de cette sensation, ce n'était vraiment pas agréable.

C'était pire maintenant qu'ils étaient au lycée et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de garder un œil sur Kise. Cette sensation bizarre ne quittait plus Aomine désormais. Il s'y était à peu près habitué avec le temps mais parfois elle était tellement forte que s'en était presque insupportable, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait penser à autre chose.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi pathétique que dans ces moments-là. Encore plus lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec ce genre de magazine entre les mains.

* * *

Kise se retrouvait devant le gymnase du lycée Touou, ne sachant pas s'il devait entrer ou non. Après tout, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur... Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il fouttait ici, déjà ?

La veille, il avait reçu un message de Momoi. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à s'échanger des messages quotidiennement, celui-ci l'avait étonné, surtout qu'il disait quelque chose du style « Il faut que tu viennes à Touou demain, Ki-chan, c'est urgent, vraiment vraiment urgent ! ». Il avait d'abord pensé à ne pas venir, mais sa curiosité l'avait emporté et maintenant il se retrouvait là, devant la porte de gymnase, comme un idiot à se demander s'il avait bien fait...

Puis, ça le rendait mal à l'aise d'être ici. Après tout, il avait joué contre cette équipe – contre l'équipe d'Aominecchi, il avait tout donné dans ce match, et il avait perdu. Cette défaite l'avait épuisé, physiquement et mentalement. Il s'était rendu compte que vaincre Aomine lui était impossible, son jeu était vraiment... Inaccessible. Comment aurait-il pu l'atteindre alors qu'il admirait tant ?

Kise soupira en secouant sa tête, revenant à la réalité. Il se décida finalement à ouvrir la porte du gymnase, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ?

A part se retrouver nez à nez avec Aominecchi, justement.

* * *

Aomine releva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, persuadé de voir son amie d'enfance entrer dans le gymnase. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant de surprise en découvrant Kise sur le pas de la porte. Il aurait dû s'en douter, le message que son amie lui avait envoyé était bien trop étrange ; il s'était vraiment fait piéger.

L'atmosphère était.. Etrange. Aucun des deux n'avait ouvert la bouche pour le moment, Kise avait bien fini par comprendre qu'il n'y avait absolument rien d'urgent, mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était ici. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il se baissait pour saisir un ballon qui traînait sur le sol.

« On se fait un _one-on-one_, Aominecchi ? »

Et oui, il fallait qu'ils le fassent, ne serait-ce que pour faire comme si rien n'avaient changé. Kise ne voulait pas copier Aomine cette fois-ci, et il savait très bien qu'il ne gagnerait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas gagner, juste jouer contre lui, comme avant.

Aomine avait beaucoup moins de mal à passer Kise, cette fois-ci, et encore moins de mal à marquer des points. Les jambes du blond étaient encore fatiguées par le match éreintant contre Touou, Aomine le remarqua rapidement ; il suffisait de les voir tremblait légèrement lorsque Kise contractait un peu trop ses muscles ou bien lorsqu'il sautait. Il grimaça légèrement, Kise donnait tout ce qu'il avait lorsqu'il jouait, il avait un enjeu, un but, quelque chose qui le motivait. C'était quelque chose qu'Aomine n'avait plus connu depuis bien longtemps.

Le ballon traversa l'arceau et vint rebondir sur le sol avant de finir sa course contre le pied de Kise, replongeant le gymnase dans le silence, seulement perturbé par la respiration saccadée des deux garçons. Kise fixa le ballon un instant avant de s'accroupir devant celui-ci.

« Laisse tomber, Aominecchi, j'en peux plus ! »

Aucune réponse. Bon, d'accord, la situation était un peu bizarre mais quand même, il pourrait lui dire quelque chose ! Cependant, Aomine était perturbé, il savait très bien ce qui était à l'origine de cette « rencontre fortuite », le but était qu'il se déclare, ou quelque chose du genre. C'est ce à quoi s'attendait Momoi, mais est-ce que lui, le voulait ? Il ne se voyait vraiment pas avouer ses sentiments à Kise, rien que de s'imaginer le faire lui donnait des frissons. Pourtant, il voyait là une bonne occasion, une occasion qui ne se représenterait sûrement jamais ou du moins pas d'aussi tôt. En plein combat cérébral, il faillit ne pas entendre la question que murmura le blond, d'un air pas très sûr de lui. « Dis, qu'est-ce que je fais ici en fait, Aominecchi ? »

Aomine soupira, le moment était venu. Puis, depuis quand était-il aussi lâche ? Cela ne pouvait pas être si difficile, ce n'était que des mots, après tout ! Ouais, il allait le faire.

Il prit une grande inspiration, se força à ne pas détourner le regard de celui du blond et se planta devant lui, un air de conquérant sur le visage.

« Bon, écoute bien, Kise, parce que ce que je vais dire là, je serai pas capable de le dire deux fois. Y a quelque chose qui va pas avec moi, par rapport à toi. C'est con, mais je me suis rendu compte que je suis bien quand t'es là, et quand t'es pas là je suis vraiment sur les nerfs, ça continuera de ne pas aller si je ne fais rien alors … Sors avec moi, Kise. »

Ca y est, il l'avait dit ! Et bordel, ce n'était pas si facile. Il se sentait complètement ridicule, ce qu'il venait de faire, c'était digne d'un héros de shojo ! Il était mort de honte ; il attendit un moment, fixant Kise dans les yeux, attendant sa réaction. Elle ne tarda pas à venir, et ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il espérait qu'il dise oui, bien sûr il était conscient qu'il pouvait aussi dire non, mais qu'il se mette à rire, ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir !

Kise riait, Aomine lui avait plus ou moins avoué qu'il l'aimait et lui, il riait ! Aomine n'avait même pas le courage de s'énerver. Il se leva tout simplement et s'apprêta à partir. Voilà, Momoi pouvait être contente, il lui avait dit. Résultat ? C'était pire qu'avant. Il fallait qu'il parti d'ici, le plus vite possible ou il allait devenir fou.

C'était sans compter les bras du blond qui venaient d'encercler sa taille et le retenaient prisonnier. Le cœur d'Aomine rata un battement, il sentait Kise se blottir contre son dos, ses cheveux venant chatouiller sa peau. Bordel, combien de fois est ce qu'il avait rêvé d'un moment pareil ? Il attendit quelques secondes sans rien dire, il voulait parler mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire de toutes façon ?

Kise le devança. Lui savait exactement ce qu'il avait à dire.

« J'attendais vraiment que tu me le demandes, Aominecchi, parce que je n'osais pas faire le premier pas. »

Aomine se retourna brusquement et fixa Kise d'un regard interrogateur, pas sûr d'avoir compris, c'était bien un oui ça, non ?

Kise se mit à rire une seconde fois en voyant sa tête puis posa ses deux mains sur les joues d'Aomine avant de venir plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça, Aomine encercla la taille de Kise avec ses bras, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui.

Décidément, c'était un baiser bien trop chaste pour lui. Il passa alors sa langue sur les lèvres de Kise, signe qu'il en demandait plus. Le blond ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse endiablée, se cherchant, se caressant, jouant entre elles tandis que de l'autre côté du gymnase, deux yeux roses étaient braqués sur eux.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est finis pour ce petit OS ! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus, j'avais trop peur de faire Daiki ou Kise un peu OOC... J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas !


End file.
